Scorched One
by DisdainiusMaximu
Summary: In a fantastical world a group of hero tropes has to save the world from an evil empire despite not knowing much about the secretive empire.


The Scorched One

Prologue

On a breezy summer day four travelers walked along the hot stone road leading to Roljsker. The town of Roljsker was known for its lively festival of the dragon in which the village elders would dance the dance of Fyre in honor of the great dragons that ruled the sky. Unfortunately for these four travelers they were about to be met by the bandit clan Morsk. The Morsk were a feeder clan into the greater slave empire known as the Vardu. This road is where our story begins, this story is the epic of the Scorched One.

Chapter 1:

My name is not important, what is important is that I have to get out of this prison before the fifteenth annual dance of Fyre ends. Well, that's not really important either, it just makes for good cover for a prison escapee. Since the village elders and most of the guards will be praising the dragons and drinking all night I'll have plenty of time to fade into the crowds. My current problem is that I dropped my lock pick in the latrine, and being wary of the diseases caused by human feces I am not very keen on retrieving it from its current situation. Begrudgingly I shove my hand into the pile of shit and pull out the metal rod. My cellmate is currently unconscious so I have time before he asks that I get him out too, quickly I pick the lock of cell door. I must say it is far easier to pick locks when you are facing them as shoving my arms through the small portholes provided by the breaks in the bars is hard enough, then nimbly moving my fingers with a well lubricated lock pick into a small hole is also hard. However I am also much more a warrior than a thief so this entire situation is far from my comfort zone. I close and lock the door behind me as I really have garnered a severe dislike of my cellmate since he defecated on my lock pick and he deserves to stay in this wretched place. Although I have no reason to sneak about the jail as all the guards are off celebrating I still lower myself and listen intently for footsteps. I quickly find my way through to the evidence room where my sword is hanging with the blood still dripping from the blade. Well, that's not very surprising from a vampuric blade as it drains the blood force of my opponents. However my armor and my scroll are nowhere to be found, which is not something the Emperor of the Vardu will be happy to hear about. Then again I am just a mercenary and if he really needs this scroll he could just send his slave army instead of one guy. Also, what on earth am I going to do once I get out, I really should have thought about this. Well I have my sword. I can't take on an entire guard regiment, at least not by myself, and I also can't participate in the dance of Fyre. Ah, I can get to the Vardu and ask for another sword-hand. Then I can blame my folly on that guy and, well I guess we'll both be executed. Never mind, bad idea. Come on Tecwyn, think! I guess I'll just sneak out and go live in the wildlands, though I don't think the animals won't just let me charge them with a sword. Screw it, I'll find an inn on the road to extort. As I leave the stone prison I feel a strong need to wash my hands. I sheathe my sword by nearly cutting my tunic and belt and continue on as if I was of the common rabble. Sneakily I exit the town and wash my hands in the nearby river as the dance of Fyre celebration goes into full swing. I continue walking on the worn cobble road until I see four travelers being subjugated by the Morsk clan.

"She's almost good looking enough to be one of the Emperor's own concubines, very nice features." One of the eight bandits proclaim. I look at her myself. She wore an emerald green dress, her hair was red and braided and her face seemed to boast her gentle features. She was kneeling before her captors with tears flowing down her cheeks, she was accompanied by a larger, older woman and an old and bearded man. The fourth traveler was a young boy of about seven who was bawling hysterically.

"The Vardu and the Morsk will fall, I have seen it in my visions. You best leave before their demise becomes your own." Taunted the old man, his clouded eyes were sightless as he reached forward and put his hand on the shoulder of the bandit who had spoken. Without hesitation the bandit plunged a dagger into the old man's stomach.

"The Emperor has no use for blind scum like you." The bandit growled into the old man's ear. I unsheathed my sword without thinking, I dashed forward and struck the bandit with the hilt. I had hit the bandit in the temple and had taken the others by surprise as they had been paying attention to the slaves to be. The bandit fell and I quickly cut his throat, ending his life. I took a defensive stance with my sword forward, my right leg back and at angled, prepared for a strike from any of the seven men affront me.

"What, afraid of taking on an opponent who's actually armed? It's not like I outnumber you." I taunt, a low growl in my voice. I don't know why I am doing this, my actions feel guided and even my words seem to not belong to me. An axe wielding bandit charges, his chest entirely open and his left arm unarmored and unarmed, I swiftly remove that arm and cut his abdomen deeply. The man falls, blood pouring out of his gut and his arm two feet away from the cadaver to be. The remaining six men begin to encircle me and the travelers. Unnaturally I speed toward one of the bandit's to my left, breaking his spear and impaling him on my sword. His blood collects into the blade as I nearly dance into the two other bandits, hacking them apart both savagely and beautifully. The two other bandits grab the small boy and the rather attractive woman, placing their swords at the poor traveler's throats.

"One more move boy, and they pay the price." The silver haired coward shouts.

"I have no intentions to move, nor do I have any affiliation with those two. Have you ever heard of a vampuric blade? They are quite rare, and with one a mere man can produce miracles, like this." I gently thrust my sword forward and in the blink of an eye spires on blood pierce the necks of both the bandits, draining the blood vessel in the sword's blade. I smirk at the work that has been done, the eight lifeless bodies before me. Nine. The old man, before his last breath, must have said something to who I am going to presume is his wife. Her face is not that of the shock that comes when seeing a vampuric blade perform its miracles, but of seeing a ghost or a saint.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I startled you." Not only is this the first time I have said something like this this is also probably the first time that I've killed people and felt righteous about it. A few seconds pass and nothing happens, no words exchanged, nothing. I decided they are probably just going to enjoy the rest of their lives and I'll just continue with my plan of extorting an inn, although I feel like that isn't what I should do. Is that what's called a conscious?

"Will you accompany us the dance of Fyre?" The older lady asked. "It's what my husband would have wanted."

"Um, I would love to but I must be on my way to Vardu." I reply, a nagging guilt eating my chest.

"But, well I insist you come. It is a wonderful celebration and we can't afford any more run-ins with bandits."

"I, uh, I can't go to Roljsker."

"Why not? What are you an escaped convict?" She asks. With that note I decide that not only is this conversation not worth my time these people will also probably get me arrested, again. I continue walking on the road, attempting to ignore them. Then I heard the sobbing, not the kind you here when someone is broken up with or hurt. I heard the painful cries of a small child who's lost their parent, something I know all too well. Reluctantly I turn around to see the young boy clutching his father's chest, not caring that the crimson blood was soaking into his brown tunic. The boy's face was buried into the dead man's neck, I looked down. Although I had never seen my parents die I knew that somewhere they had been turned into mummified corpses. I had seen many other children in Vardu who had cried onto their dead parents after guards and brigands slaughtered villages. Of course that was briefly before the demise of those children themselves lest they seemed old enough and strong enough to work in the fields, or young enough to be brainwashed into mindless killing machines.

"I, I am so sorry for your loss. The, uh, it must be hard. I'll protect you from the bandits, but I can't go into Roljsker. I am little, if at all, better than these bandits. Well obviously I'm a better fighter but, I am, or I was, a mercenary." I stuttered, stumbling to try to get them to understand. The woman looks at me with her grey eyes, a thankfulness and coinciding curiosity beheld in them. She nodded and picked up her crying child. The boy did not stop trying to clutch onto his father. The younger woman was silent and obedient when her mother demanded they continued on. I tried to ignore the man's body, but something called out to me. Carefully I picked him up and carried him with us. Despite the man being dead weight I felt lighter, I felt human. Sudden emotions came forth like a flood, and quietly I carried them with me. I felt a burning anger and a soothing calm, in earnest I believe this was the most confusing moment I have ever lived. That's something to be said since I do happen to own one of the four vampuric blades. While I was lost in my own mind I had not been watching where I was going. We were at the gate of Roljsker before I came forth from my own thoughts. It was silent. I looked up, and there was no one. It was as if the dance of Fyre had burned everyone so thoroughly that they simply didn't exist. Though that made no sense as the pyre was still there, unlit. I gently placed the man's body on the ground and propped him against a wall. The others were in a trance, at least that's what it seemed as their eyes were glazed over and staring at seemingly nothing. I have been to a dance of Fyre before, it's a time for revelry and I was actually looking forward to going to another one. Prison actually hadn't been on my to-do list. I walked cautiously towards the pyre, my heart beating faster the closer I got. By the time I reached the kindling and log my heart was audible and the blood rushed in my ears, and there, nestled in the bedding of hay was the scroll. It was a charcoal black with fiery writing that seemed to have scorched its way into the world. I touched the scroll, just like I had when I took it from the temple, and two things happened. Firstly I felt a searing pain, as if I was being rebranded. However this time, instead of my shoulder it was my forearms that burned. Secondly I heard noise, the kind that people make when they're having a rather joyous occasion. I looked around, all around me were people, guards included. I did my best not to scream in pain but it was too much to bear. The crowd went silent. One of the village elders looked at me, his glare seemed to burn my soul as much as the scroll burned my arms.

"How did you sneak by me, how did you get here, and how dare you. You desecrater of the holy, the demon of this fair township. I'll send you to hell myself if I have to you scoundrel!" The bald and aged man shouted. I could not speak, my throat was caught tight, and so as he drew his sword to end me I only put up my arms in defense, although I knew my demise would not be stopped, only hindered and more painful that way. Perhaps I should stop saying I know things as this man, who most likely would have enjoyed my death, stopped his sword mid stroke.

"When did you get those burns?" He asked, a mix of doubt and bewilderment in his voice.

"I could ask you when you got here, this place was empty when I got here." I retorted. The confusion of the townsfolk and myself was more than likely equal as neither of us were able to answer the other's question. After several seconds and multiple faces of confusion and thinking were exchanged I believe we both came to the same subconscious conclusion.

"So, I am unimportant, and you guys don't really need me or want me in your town. I don't really want to be here either, so just let me go."

I was mistaken in my assumption that we came to the same conclusion.

"As much as I want to put your head on a pike I must accept this is what is true. You are not unimportant, those burns will prove that. I cannot demand that you stay, but I do ask of you that when you learn what those burns mean, and find out who you are, that you come here. This town, and the country of Calega, we need you. The dance of Fyre has finally chosen, and it has chosen you." The old man stated, his voice full of sadness. I can't tell you why he was sad but my guess is he wanted to be this town's hero or something. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. So I sat, next to the fire as it was lit by a drunk. The pain in my arms subsided and eventually I passed out.

Chapter 2:

Somehow I ended up the town inn. Although I have slept and walked before this was either the first time in a very long time or someone moved me. I can only guess the latter. I sat up, looking around the room. In the corner sat a hooded figure who I guessed is a man since there was to be lack of breasts. From him I heard shallow breaths, until he violently inhaled. His head shot backwards and then he faced me. He had stood, and I saw his wounded abdomen. I blinked to ensure that I was awake.

"You, you're dead." I stammered. Whatever was before me was either a pain induced hallucination or someone with a crude sense of humor.

"I was, and to a point I am. However I was the one who called your lost soul to action, Tecwyn Vain." The apparition stated, its voice deep and soothing. I was taken aback that whatever this was knew my name, I hadn't told anyone who I was.

"You know my name? How?" I asked, the figure unmasked itself. The man's silver beard and wrinkled face were untouched but his eyes were now covered by stained bandages and his hair wavered from white to blue.

"I called your soul to action, Scorched One. For it is you who must become the purifying light. For that I feel the knowledge of your name is a worthy price to pay." The man explained, and promptly faded away. I stood up, the bedsheets falling away as I tried to rationalize what had just happened. The wooden door began to creak open and I quickly realized my current nudity. I swiftly pulled some pants on as whoever it was walked in. I recognized the red hair instantly. The young woman peeked her head in.

"Hello?" She asked, not yet seeing me off in the corner, trying to find a shirt.

"Um, hello, yes. One moment please." I replied, and she looked right at me. The both of us blushed as she retreated behind the door and I pulled on a shirt.

"Alright, I'm proper now, sorry about that."

"It's my fault, I should have knocked. I just wanted to see if you were okay, and to thank you." She said as she walked in, her voice was sweet and even beautiful. I smiled at her and she smiled back which made me feel inexplicably giddy.

"I am alright, and you're welcome." I managed to say despite my want to say something more like 'want to take a walk along the river' or 'please kiss me, I'm desperate for love and you're extremely attractive'. I figured either of those, though flattering, would either be null or just sound creepy from the guy who killed eight people yesterday and ended up screaming in pain at a rather lively festival.

"So, who are you? I mean besides being the 'desecrator of the holy'. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Tecwyn, I'm a mercenary from the Alendor badlands. Beyond that I'm just the son of a couple of slaves." I told her. What is it about this family that is making me so honest? Usually I say that I'm just a traveler or that I was a guard or something. Also, why does this feel right, like it's what I should do? Oh well. She didn't seem too shocked and I guess I wouldn't be either if I had seen me kill eight guys yesterday.

"So, did you know my father? Why did you help us yesterday if you are just a mercenary?" She asked, a slight frown formed on her lips. Her eyes faded into something sorrowful and sad.

"No, I didn't know him. I just kinda, acted on impulse. It felt like the right thing to do." I replied, and although I was talking to her I was looking at the floor. I felt heavy, burdened. Her hand touched my shoulder, and the weight was gone.

"Thank you, Tecwyn." She said, removing her hand as she began walking away.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the way the elder was talking it sounds like I may never see you again. I just want to say that you're very beautiful and kind, and that you just took the weight of the world off of my shoulders" I burst out, the words unnatural but true. I continue to stare at the floor as my face burns hot.

"You, you're very kind." She replies, her footsteps quickly retreating to wherever she came from. I doubt I'll ever see her again, and she wouldn't be interested in me anyways. I begin to pack my things when I notice that my vampuric blade has been destroyed. It lay in pieces on the floor, bits of dried blood encrusted on the inside of what must have been the blood vat. I was taken aback, who or what was not only powerful enough to destroy the blade, but quiet enough to do it while I was sleeping? Why didn't they kill me as well? I must search for answers. I left the inn and began walking across the town.

Two men began to follow me. Somehow I felt their intentions, their presence. They were angry, more specifically they were angry that I was the Scorched One and not they, the ones who'd danced for the Fyre their whole lives. They were each armed with a dagger that had an eight inch blade. Both daggers were made from iron that had been mined in the south of Calega and forged at the blacksmith's shop in town. Neither of the daggers had been bought but had been borrowed from the blacksmith as he was a friend of the two and was also disappointed that I had been chosen as the Scorched One. However he thought they only meant to frighten me as that is what they had convinced him, although they truly meant to kill me as I reached the outskirts of town, near the river that wrapped around the north end of the town. I can't explain how I know this, I'm just glad I do.

"You two, you wish to kill me?" I asked in a voice that was more or less matter of fact. The small crowd of general townspeople dispersed to reveal the two would be murderers.

"How would you know? Maybe I just bought this dagger because I was looking to take up a job as a mercenary who tries to steal holy scrolls from the temple." One of the men retorted, thinking he was being clever.

"You didn't buy that dagger, you are good friends with the blacksmith. No, you wanted to kill me on the outskirts of town where the river runs so you could wash the blood off after disposing of my body. You'd then tell your friend you had merely frightened me and made up a good story about how I ran away and vowed to never come back. Now you can try to rebuke this but I can tell you that the daggers you are currently in possession of were forged in town by the blacksmith who was disappointed that I became the Scorched One, and that the shipment of iron he used for those two daggers both eight inches in length came from a mine in south Calega, probably from Ledden. You two are also both angry that I became the Scorched One because the both of you have danced the dance of Fyre since you were able to stand. Am I wrong?" I asked, my back still turned to the both of them.

"You may be the Scorched One, but you're still just a man!" One of them yelled as he charged forward. I sidestepped as he came close so that he ran past me, I then grabbed his left arm, the one with the dagger, and snapped it at the elbow. He shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. His friend charged forth, holding the blade above his head with both hands. I swept my leg on the ground and pushed my palm into his chest, the momentum of it causing him to be violently thrust backwards, dropping his dagger and gasping for breath. I then walked away, letting the crowd or the authorities take charge of those two.

As I left I realized how hungry I was. I had no money and practically no survival skills, so I was probably going to starve long before I had found myself. I also now had no weapon and no means to hunt food. Still I continued on, and as it neared night I found an inn.

Inside the inn there was quite a terrible noise as a large orc threw a man against a wall. I walked toward the innkeeper, who appeared to be terrified.

"Do you need someone to take care of the orc?" I asked, the innkeeper nodded silently. "Alright, just give me a meal and a room to stay in afterwards."

I walked towards the towering menace. The orc was at least two feet taller than me and I could feel how angry he was. He swung at me with a premature victorious grunt. I stopped his fist and quickly punched him under the chin. The orc fell to the floor and I enjoyed my meal and rest as the innkeeper praised me. The orc eventually came too and left the inn. I walked to my room and fell asleep immediately, I had quite the pleasant dream that my arms weren't charred and that I was in my hometown in Allendor.

Chapter 3:

Yet again I awoke to the ghost of the old man sitting in the far corner. He lifted his bandaged head in such a way that although he had no eyes he seemed to be looking at me. I looked at him and a searing pain shot through my skull. I began to hold my head with my arms but my palms nearly burnt me, I looked at my arms and where there had once been veins there was now streaks of what almost seemed like lava. I stared as I looked directly into my palm as flames erupted from the middle of it. I watched as the flames twisted into the shape of a flower. For a second I was mesmerized, forgetting the pain that engulfed me. In an instant all of the fire coming from me vanished, replaced by a weight of sadness. Never, not even when I had watched countless childhood friends die, had I felt sad. The old man began to speak, and although I could tell I knew what he was saying I couldn't understand it, it took me a second before I looked up at him.

"I haven't the slightest clue of what just happened or what you said." I told him, looking him directly in the stained bandages.

"Well, I just explained it. When you touched the scroll it chose you to become the next Empath. It can only do this to a person who heralds no strong emotion, it must change them and turn them into emotion incarnate. Congrats, you've got a destiny." He replied, a smirk on his face. I wanted to punch him, but I figured that since he's a ghost it probably wouldn't hurt him and would probably just make me look like a fool.

"Hey old man. What's your name?" I asked, sudden curiosity sweeping over me.

"It's Benrig. And it seems to me that Avalynn has taken a fondness to you as she's walking here without her mother or brother." The old man said as he faded away. Who's Avalynn? Oh well, I'll meet them in a little bit, I might as well as get up and get dressed. I searched for my clothes but all I found were someone else's. I took them anyway because clothes are necessary, and they were black and grey and covered my arms. I walked into the empty dining area and admired the man sized bloodstain on the far wall. I walked outside and immediately tripped.

The orc stood up, he towered over me as I lay in a rather uncomfortable rosebush. He hadn't yet opened his eyes as he cracked what seemed to be an impossibly large amount of neck joints. His greenish grey skin was covered with scars and strange black tattoos. I stood up as quickly as I could, which was a terrible choice as I was temporarily blinded as blood rushed to my head. The orc and I looked each other in the eye, and I found his bright blue eyes to be strange and interesting. He bowed his head and knelled before me.

"I am Urzag-Lo of the Arabrush clan, you have bested me in combat and spared my life. For that I owe you my servitude." He shouted at the ground. I didn't know what to do so I just put my hand on his shoulder and accepted him, though I didn't like the use of the word servitude. He had just stood up when I heard a woman gasp behind me. I turned around to see the beautiful redhead from the day before. She looked at me, then the orc, then at the distance with a face that was a mix between a scowl and confusion.

"You are Tecwyn, right?" She asked. I guess I had changed a lot since I last saw her, which only makes my life more confusing.

"Yeah, I'm Tecwyn. This is Urzag-Lo, I punched him last night." I replied, then thought that maybe I shouldn't tell people about me punching other people.

"Okay, wait. You punched him, and now he's your friend?" She asked. I hadn't really given it much thought but I also felt put on the spot.

"Yes, he's my friend." I replied, I could feel the orcs' happiness behind me. I guess he never had a friend before.

"FWENDS!" Urzag exclaimed his deep and booming voice echoing for miles. I stood in shock and the pretty redhead fainted.

"Well, Urzag-Lo, we're going to have to make our way to the next city. We can't stay at this inn since you terrorized people and I stole someone's clothes," I told the excited orc "and one of us is going to have to carry her." I pointed at the redhead. Suddenly it clicked, this was Avalynn. I picked her up and began carrying her as we walked along the path to the river.

We approached a small village as we began entering a more forested area. We saw almost no one as we approached the square. Avalynn began to stir and Urzag happily nodded his head to some tune. I set Avalynn on her feet and she came to. Avalynn looked around

"This isn't Roljsker." She exclaimed.

"An astute observation, you beautiful miss. This is Aldoton, named after yours truly." A man in a blue cloak with a rather suave haircut proclaimed.

"Aldoton sounds like a fake name, because it is. This fucker and his gang came to protect us from the Morsk, but instead they took the whole damn town over." A man in rags shouted, his face scarred and his left arm missing.

"Now now, Avery haven't you learned your lesson about speaking out against your duly appointed mayor?" Aldo's eyes moved towards the stub that was Avery's left arm. Avery returned the gaze with a snarled and angry look. Aldo turned to face us.

"Ah, so you must be very kind slavers, letting your captive walk freely. How much for the prostitute?" Aldo asked me. I felt my arms begin to burn, I hated slavers and Avalynn certainly was not a prostitute.

"She's a friend, you ass. And we're not slavers, we're adventurers." I growled at him, fists clenched tight. Aldo looked at me, his face going from kind and welcoming to stony and fierce.

"If you aren't here to do business then get the hell out of Aldonton or you'll end up like him" Aldo flicked his hand and an archer shot Avery through the chest. Avery grunted and fell face first onto the stone road. My heart was pounding and my arms were ablaze beneath the sleeves of my black cloak. Beside me Urzag pulled out two axes and Avalynn crouched over Avery, comforting him as he died.

"Aldo, you can't bend everyone to your will. I say it's time you stepped down as mayor." I shouted. Aldo made a hand movement and a flurry of arrows began raining down as several men charged at us from various angles. Unthinkingly I swept my hand across the sky and the arrows burnt into nothing as Urzag charged at a group of men. Aldo was running towards what looked like the town hall but I could not give chase and the archers fired another volley of arrows that I incinerated. There were about a half dozen archers and two dozen foot men. We were surrounded but most of the archers stood on small wooden parapets throughout the town square. I concentrated and managed to create a small orb of fire in each of my hands. I threw them at two of the parapets as the archers reloaded and the footmen closed in, many of them running towards Urzag as he shredded them apart one by one. The parapets ignited instantly and within seconds the archers on them were engulfed in flame. I was about to shoot another two of the parapets when I heard the swoosh of a sword behind me. I turned quickly and loosed an orb into scoundrel attacking me. He flew backwards violently and crashed into four other men. Slowly men began running away as Urzag tore them apart or I set them ablaze. Avalynn even picked up a sword and sliced a man's jugular before plunging it into another man's abdomen. The bodies of several men lay about the square as the last of the gang fled. Silently we approached the town hall. We opened the door.

"Ah, you've taken care of those damn adventur-" Aldo began, his confident smile faded as his eyes rested on us. I crossed the threshold of the town hall, becoming angrier with every step. Aldo tripped backwards and tried to scuttle away but to no avail. I placed my black leather boot on his chest and pushed down.

"Now, there's no need to be hasty! We can discuss your entry into my gang." Aldo cried. I leaned in close.

"The three of us just killed most of your little gang, and left the rest running away, crying. You killed an innocent man as a display of your power, we killed dozens of villains to liberate the people who, at least once, lived here. There is nothing you can offer me, Aldo." I placed my hand on his temple and let all of my anger course into a flame. For a second he screamed as he burned from the inside out.

Chapter 4:

As Aldo's ashes were eventually swept away by a returned villager. It had been a week since Aldonton had been freed of the gang and the displaced villagers had, for the most part, all returned. I sat with Urzag and Avalynn in the revived tavern. The people were excited and happy for the first time in months, apparently Aldo had killed off the guards and had either exiled or killed all who opposed him. Avery was a childhood friend of Aldo but eventually the novelty of having his friend back faded as he realized Aldo was nothing more than a vicious criminal. Although Avery was constantly criticizing the gang Aldo wanted to 'convert' Avery into the band of scoundrels. Benrig had managed to fill in the little details that the townsfolk missed because, well, he's a ghost and I don't really understand the rules he has to live by. Apparently Benrig has to sit in the corner of my room and give me a ten minute talk every morning but beyond that I couldn't tell you how he does his thing. Urzag, Avalynn and I were all enjoying our meal when all of a sudden all conversation around us dropped. Outside the tavern there was a shout and the sound of metal hitting wood. Naturally we went outside to see the commotion.

Standing in the middle of the town square was a short woman with a red cape, an ax and a shield. behind her was a man wielding a staff in a tunic that was covered with pockets full of gods know what. What they were shouting was not in any language I recognized, but I am fairly limited in ones I do know.

"Urzag, can you translate?" I asked, looking up at the orc. He turned to me and shook his head with a dumbfounded look on his face. I looked back at the woman, she was unaware of our presence despite the fact that we were not more than a hundred feet away from her. Avalynn began to think and mimic the words the woman was speaking, once again I could feel her emotions. I am glad I'm not as confused about my powers as Avalynn was confused about this language problem because I'd probably never figure them out.

"Ayan! Ouier!" Avalynn suddenly shouted, her eyes alight with that spark you see when someone answers a question right. The woman stared directly at Urzag for whatever reason, her dark brown eyes and scowl made him feel slightly uncomfortable. I hate feeling other people's feelings.

"Hyat val oi pon du y'bann?" The man shouted, his eyes were green except for one path of gold on his lower left iris. I looked him directly in the eyes, he looked angry.

"Do you speak, you know, any regular language?" I asked him

"Elvish is a regular language you ignorant cunt." He retorted. Despite how rude he was I actually kinda liked him, he seemed like a decent person who wasn't getting any answers despite asking the same question over and over again. I walked towards them as casually as I could despite a small nip of day drinking. All of a sudden I felt his emotions, and the woman's. He wasn't angry, he was scared. She, on the other hand, was mostly just confused. Come to think of it, is confusion really an emotion? Maybe not but it is still nice to know. Urzag was also confused but he's also an orc so he probably just wants to hit something.

"What's your name, stranger. And what have you done to Ahvendale?" The woman demanded. I looked at her, she was worn and weary, probably a bandit or a bounty hunter. I extended my hand.

"I am Tecwyn Vain, a mercenary from Allendor, to the south of Vardu. These are my friends, Urzag-Lo and Avalynn. We came to this town when it was known as Aldoton an ruled by cruel bandits. What of you?"

"I am Alice Skolenn and this is Vilken Haegdun. We're bounty hunters from Duine, a bit west of Calega. We came to rid this town of Aldo. It was a four day trip, but I see we've been outdone. What does the Vardu need of a town like this, huh?" Alice, the woman, asked. Her gaze had changed from a stony scowl, to something much more fierce.

"I wouldn't know, the Vardu actually hired me to steal a scroll that did this to me." I gestured towards my arms. Vilken looked at my arms and his face brightened. He took out a brown leather book and scribbled a quick note in a page near the middle. Urzag, Avacynn and I invited the two into the tavern where we continued to talk. Alice was the daughter of a soldier who had fought on the front lines of the war between Calega and Vardu nearly twenty years ago, and she had grown up training to become a soldier. However Alice's father somehow didn't realize that the Calegan army only recruited men, and that all of Alice's training would be for not. At the age of ten Alice decided to run away from home and she ran into a local boy she knew. The boy had been the son of a cobbler, however the boy's father was killed during a robbery gone wrong and his mother had died years ago during one of the many wartime famines. That boy was Vilken, and Vilken had an aptitude for making inane objects to some very interesting things. By the age of eleven both Alice and Vilken had set off on a few adventures near their hometown. Alice used her military-esque training to hunt local beasts and Vilken studied herbs and berries. When they were twelve they began to live in the ruins outside of Allendor, just a few miles away from where I lived when I was there six years ago. They built something of a house and even started an adventurers guild with two dozen Allendorian members. However the Vardu raided them two years ago and killed most of the members of the guild and seized the property. Alice and Vilken had been out on a job while this had happened and weren't there to help their friends fight. Ever since the two had been picking up odd jobs and occasional mercenary work to keep them busy.

I turned to Urzag, my shoulders felt heavy and I couldn't tell why. I felt the emotions that Vilken, Avalynn, and Alice felt as the story was told. There was happiness and sadness when they spoke of the past. A strange bittersweet feeling.

"Urzag, what was the Arabrush clan like?" I asked, I was only slightly familiar with the Arabrush. I knew that they were a society founded and defined by honor and family, but I had only ever come in contact with them when I stole their food about a year ago.

"The Arabrush are a kind people. There are a few laws that dictate how the people must act, and most people belong to one of the five Houses. There is House Du'une, House Lo, House Ilmenni, House Regaloth, and House Kanku'un. I was from House Lo, and that is why my full name is Urzag-Lo Kandam O'loth." Urzag replied, he continued on about how each House was made. The Du'une made the best defenders and lawmen as they valued others above themselves, and the Lo were known for their strength and loyalty. The Ilmenni were fiercely independent and protected the rights of the people and the Regaloth were the most ambitious. Finally the Kanku'un were known for their intelligence and devotion to knowledge.

"Come to think of it, Tecwyn, House Kanku'un may have some scrolls to help you learn some actual spells instead of relying on cantrips." Urzag finished. I nodded silently, learning new spells could be beneficial and then, perhaps, I wouldn't have to rely on emotions to fuel my magic. I think that's what fuels my magic anyways, but I did get that info from Benrig and he may be a bit senile.

"Well the Arabrush are near Allendor, right?" I asked, my memory of maps isn't very good. Urzag thought deeply and then nodded. The rest of the night was mostly just a bit of story swapping and whatnot. Vilken told me that the only people he had ever met with hands that were burnt black were necromancers from the Republic of Ent. I had heard about the republic and of necromancers but I had never seen either. Apparently Ent was so far south that the mountains that bore entry to it were actually enormous glaciers, and the people there practiced necromancy as the cold kept the dead well preserved. This nearly guaranteed Ent's safety as any opposing army would have to face legions of unyielding corpses who's ranks grew as the invaders dwindled. I was fascinated by this, if we could lure the Vardu armies towards Ent we could potentially overwhelm and even defeat the empire.

I stepped outside for a moment to reflect on what was going on. One day I was nothing more than your average mercenary, living on whatever pay and loot I found. Now, now I felt a sense of duty come upon me. Throughout this world there were people who had lived like I once did, fighting every step of the way just to survive. Benrig tore through the veil of his realm into this one yet again. Despite him usually being somewhat of an annoyance I was glad to see him.

"Keeping well, Tecwyn?" He asked, a slight grin on his weathered face,

"Of course, even made some new friends since the last time we spoke." I replied, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the prospect that I, Tecwyn Vain, had friends. Benrig laughed a little, for a moment he even seemed real.

"Well, kid, that's good news. How is my daughter, and that orc you picked up?" Benrig questioned. I told him they were both doing well. We had a small bit of a chat until Benrig suddenly stopped.

"Come with me, Tecwyn, I'm going to teach you a few things about what you can do." Benrig said as he began walking towards an open field. I followed him as he led me to a small winding stream near the farm. Benrig turned and then shot a bolt of lightning from his fingertips. I heard the cracking of wood as the bolt split a tree a few hundred feet away in half.

"Some time ago, when I was much younger, I was gifted this power from the great dragon Drakael. Even though dragons rule the sky they wanted more, they wanted to rule the land and the sea as well. So Drakael and her two brothers, Yelvin and Morgul, sent down three scrolls. Drakael was the dragon of lightning and sudden impulse, Morgul was the dragon of fire and steady change, and Yelvin was the dragon of frost and eternal knowledge. Four hundred years passed and one of the scrolls was found, Drakael's scroll. I found it and when I laid my hands upon it the a sudden jolt of lightning killed all of my friends and left me blind. However the loss of my physical sight gave me the ability to read my opponents. It is called scrying and it is what you did when you fought those two assassins in Roljsker." Benrig explained. He then fired another bolt of lightning at the tree, which caused it to crackle and burn. Benrig told me how if I can concentrate I can find the weaknesses in my enemy and in inanimate objects. He then told me if I repeated 'Lunach ir lunae' five times I could cast a large ball of fire that could easily engulf a carriage in fire.

"Lunach ir lunae, lunach ir lunae, lunach ir lunae, lunach ir lunae, lunach ir lunae." I chanted and as I reached the end my forearms burst into flames and I flicked my wrist at a nearby tree. The base of the tree exploded when the fiery tendrils that extended from my palm connected with the trunk. Shortly afterwards my muscles felt strained. I collapsed and my face fell into the muddy bank of the stream. After about a minute I finally gathered my strength and stood up. Benrig was gone and my face was covered in mud. I cupped my hands and washed my face, and then returned to the town although I felt weak and weary. I collapsed on a bed as soon as I saw one.

Chapter 5

I awoke with Benrig yet again sitting in the corner of my room. It had been a few weeks and we had traveled north towards Allendor. We came across the ruins of Alecress, a once sprawling city that had fallen victim to the Vardu years ago. All across the ruins were pockets of people either hunting for treasure or trying to rebuild the once great city. Alice had fallen asleep across from me in what was once a shop in the market district. She had been keeping watch as last night we witnessed the gruesome end of a mother and daughter at the hands of whom we can only assume are bandits. Benrig sighed, he looked out at the two corpses as his face twisted into a sober frown. I put my hand on his shoulder, and despite him being a ghost I felt a radiant warmth from him, though my hand nearly passed through. Benrig didn't even speak as he faded away, and I had nothing to say. I walked downstairs after dressing myself. I met up with Urzag and Vilken who were having a breakfast of stale bread and cold tea. I took a cup and heated it with my finger, offing the same service to the other two. Urzag waved away the offer but Vilken accepted with a slight look of distrust. We ate in silence, anger boiling in Vilken's heart but he refused to show it on her face.

"Good morning everyone" Avalynn chimed to us, the weary-eyed crew. We collectively smiled and groaned back and she rather cheerfully sat next to me and tore into some bread. I heated up her tea and the four of us sat, slowly grinning more and more at each other. Vilken's heart ceased its anger and instead embraced the contagious happiness. Suddenly Urzag busted out laughing. To hear and orc laugh is actually very hilarious as it is not a deep and booming laugh but high pitched like that of a teenage human girl. This caused Vilken to laugh, and then Avalynn, and finally myself. We eventually came to our senses as a groggy Alice walked into the small, drab room.

"You're a bunch of fucking hyenas you know that?" Alice asked, even her face twisting into a tired smile. We all finished our merry breakfast and headed out into the street. The grey stones were met with a bleak sun that bathed the ruins in a light drained of hope. Through the cracks in the stones small patches of grass grew, and on the streets and inside most of the ruined houses were the skeletons of those who once lived here. The Vardu razed Alecress not for any particular gain, but to send a message to Calega and Duine. The Vardu have existed, peacefully, with Calega and Duine for nearly two decades after Alecress was destroyed. My head began to feel hot, my eyes burned, and I collapsed to the ground.

A red-tinted vision was cast before my eyes. I saw how years ago the Elven general of the Vardu Army, Varric, led an army of ten million slaves against the few defenders of Alecress. Standing beside Varric was a familiar face. Benrig laughed at the meager force of twenty thousand men that dared stand in the way of the Vardu. Suddenly I shifted, I was no longer watching Benrig or Varric, I was a simple Allendorian soldier. My family was in the city, desperately trying to escape. The horde of slaves came charging and I readied myself. I had a longsword in my right hand and a kite-shaped shield in my left. A slave came at me and I struck him with the head of my shield, knocking him back so he was stepped on by another slave who I cut down with a single slice. More and more slaves came charging at the line of us who were defending and although we had already cut down tens of thousands it was not enough. I glimpsed to my left and saw the enemy flanking us. I shouted as a pike went through my chest. I turned and cut the man who had hit me to ribbons. I began to advance against my enemies, hacking and slashing a dozen or so men. I heard the cries of those who were falling, Allendorian and Vardu. It sickened me, but maybe, just maybe we soldiers could hold out long enough to save the townspeople, to save Tecwyn and Faer.

The vision stopped and I jolted up. Avalynn had me in her arms as Vilken tried pouring a potion down my throat. Benrig appeared and suddenly I was set on by an intense anger.

"Benrig you spineless bastard! You helped the Vardu, you got my father killed!" I shouted instantly. Benrig immediately began to frown as the rest of the group looked at him. Avalynn looked at him, then at me, and back again. I felt my arms scorch, I felt a pure hatred. I lifted my hand and bathed him in red-hot fire. The others backed away to the sides of the streets as I burnt him and Avalynn cried next to me.

"Tecwyn, please stop." She pleaded. I lowered my hand, letting the flames slowly die away. I scowled at the ground, how could I ever had trusted that two-faced coward.

"Now Tecwyn, I can explain why I was there. And I know what happened to your father." Benrig said. I wanted to scorch him again but I knew it was pointless. Instead I just gleaned at him, a gaze of pure hate. I knew he couldn't see it but it made me feel better.

"Go ahead old man, and maybe you should talk to your daughter too while you're at it." I quipped. It felt really good to talk back to him like that. Benrig glided towards us, although he had his usual rags on he also had a long sword sheathed at his hip. Benrig began to open his mouth and Avalynn punched me in the gut.

"You knew my father huh? You've been lying to me? You're a piece of shit Tecwyn, you deserve to lose someone, you deserve that kind of heartbreak when you know you'll never see them again! You fucking deserve the kind of betrayal when you realize that everytime you've mourned that person it was a fucking lie. And you, dad, you deserve something far worse. You're both horrible, horrible people who don't care about anyone else but yourselves. I'm going back to Roljsker." Avalynn shouted at us. She turned away and started walking down the street. Benrig shrugged and I was doubled over, she packed one hell of a punch. I began to stand up.

"So, as I was-" Benrig started

"Shut up Benrig. Avalynn!" I shouted. She had turned a corner about a block away I began to run towards her.

"It's pointless," Benrig stated, I could feel him put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "She's going to Roljsker."

I kept on running towards her. I heard the rattle of bones and the smacking of bare feet to cobble. I looked over my shoulder to see Urzag running towards me.

"Urzag, she's our friend and we should at least keep her safe through Allendor. Urzag nodded as Alice and Vilken joined the chase. I rounded the corner and saw something I never wanted to see again. Five Morsk bandits had surrounded Avalynn, and three more were trying to tear off her clothes.

"Hey! Stop it you fucks!" I shouted, I felt the anger course through me, igniting my arms. They stopped for just a second, giving Avalynn enough time to bite one of them on the arm. I heard the snapping of bone even though I was twenty feet away. Urzag and Alice stopped next to me and Vilken stood about a foot behind me. One of the men who had been directly assaulting Avalynn put a dagger to her throat while his friend reeled in pain. Ten more Morsk came from out of the ruins.

"Ahh, look at the brave little heroes. What a scruffy cast, and orc, a necromancer and two outcasts. Looking for your favorite prostitute?" The man holding Avalynn jeered.

"She's not a prostitute, she's my friend. Anyone who tries to hurt my friends put themselves in a lot of danger. I'm not a necromancer, no, I'm something far greater. I'm a pyromancer." I retorted as i flicked my wrist at him, a small line of fire extended from the palm of my hand to his right eye. The small blast burnt his eye and he collapsed, holding the crisp side of his face where an eye once was. Avalynn took the second of freedom and grabbed his dagger, plunging it into the back of the man's neck. The third man that had been assaulting her, the one without a broken arm, tried to tackle her but instead got a knife jammed into his gut. Alice and Urzag charged forward into the ranks of the Morsk. I conjured a sword of flame and Vilken grabbed a small black vial out of one of his pockets.

"Bombs away!" Vilken shouted as he threw the tiny glass. It smacked onto the ground behind some Morsk and killed them with a short, violent explosion. I ran to Avalynn and cut down two men, turning to a third and blasting him with a small bolt of flame. Avalynn slit a man's throat and I felt his hot blood spew onto my arm. I picked up an actual sword after that and took my defensive stance and began to fight a small number of the Morsk. A flood of the bandits came charging from the nearby alleys and whatnot, mantling the ruins of buildings and trying to overpower our tiny crew. The din of battle must have attracted them but in turn it also attracted some nearby Allendorians. The battle began to drag on, and we slayed countless Morsk. The Allendorians were fighting the Morsk when the clank of heavy armor began. The Morsk and Allendorians ceased fighting as the man approached. He was ten feet tall and wearing two inch thick steel armor. I recognized him immediately, he as a man from my childhood.

"Regalas, the years have been kind to you my wheat-haired foe." I taunted. Regalas returned the taunt with nothing more than a smirk. Regalas had been one of the Morsk recruiters that tried to take me before I turned to mercenary work. Even back then when we were little under ten years old he towered like a giant over everyone. Now he carried a massive tower shield and a twelve foot long greatsword versus then when it was only our two daggers crossing blades.

"You should have joined the Morsk, rat. At least then your death could have been in service to the great Emperor," Regalas paused, smirking at the carnage and the corpses, "It's almost a shame that you'll die here, just like your father."

I felt it, the heated anger burning in my chest. The veins of my arms ignited into their ember-red and the palms of my hands became heated. The handle of the sword melted and I felt as the slag dripped down my wrist. The few nearby Morsk gasped.

"He's a demon! A hellfiend!" A surprised bandit exclaimed. Regalas smiled and drew his sword.

"Hellfiend or not I'll vanquish this horror. This brigand slaughtered countless brave Morsk and did so for nothing more than to sate his appetite for human flesh! Stand back, I will make this demon beg for mercy and plead to the Dragons for a swift end!" Regalas exclaimed. I knew he was just putting on a show, but he was also trying to sully my reputation and bolster his own which irked me ever so slightly. I focused on my hatred for him, gathering power as I chanted under my breath.

"Lunach ir lunae, lunach ir lunae, lunach ir lunae," I chanted while looking into Regalas's steel grey eyes. He began to charge at me, his weight crushing the bones of the corpses he tread on. I stood my ground as I finished chanting. I had been focusing on my hatred and I could feel the power of the spire of flame. I flicked my wrist and the bolt twirled towards Regalas. He lifted his shield as the missle crashed into it. The power of the fireball heavily dented the shield and he was sent backwards ten feet. My rage continued to course through me so I hurled a volley of firebolts at Regalas. Black smoke covered the area where Regalas would be, but cleared after a few minutes. Urzag walked up and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"I could have crushed his head with my hands, but that wouldn't have been as impressive." Urzag stated, smirking at me and rubbing his bald head. I turned to Avalynn and began walking toward her.  
"Tecwyn, just stop. I shouldn't have left Haedric or mother alone, so I'm going back to Roljsker. I can't believe you lied to me about knowing my father."  
"Avalynn, I have only known Benrig for a few months, since I've known you and had these." I gestured towards my arms as I pleaded with her.

"And I can trust you? Are you sure?" Avalynn asked, her voice clear and crisp.

"You can't trust a Vain, they're vain" Regalas's distant voice echoed down the street. Unthinking I turned my hand to him and shot an array of firebolts were I was pretty sure he was. The remaining Morsk dropped their weapons in fear even though I couldn't see them.

"Avalynn, you're my friend. I should have never lied to you but to be honest I never really thought of Benrig as your father, I made a mistake and I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. And if you want to head back to Roljsker just, let us keep you safe. Please?" I bent down and looked into Avalynn's hazel eyes which began to well up with tears.

"Tecwyn." She whispered softly, she reached out and grabbed my hand. I leaned in close to her and eventually ended up in a warm embrace with her in the middle of this sunken street.

After a few minutes passed I looked up to see Urzag, Alice, and Vilken talking amongst a few townsfolk and pointing at what looked like an old cathedral. Urzag looked back at us and beckoned for us to come join.

"You going to be okay to deal with a few more hours of Alecress?" I asked Avalynn.

"We're only going to be here a few hours? I figured you'd want to find out why you'd gone crazy back on that street," Avalynn smirked as she leaned into me, "I'm gonna stick with you all for a little while longer."

I smiled at her and helped her back on her feet, we walked to Urzag and the others. They told us that the townsfolk of Alecress had found a hidden tunnel in the mausoleum just behind the also said that the church was generally guarded by Regalas and his cronies. Urzag and Alice smiled at the thought of challenge, while Vilken devised a sneaky plan of entry and Avalynn, well, she kept the team's spirits raised and helped Vilken to think outside the proverbial box.

"Tecwyn, we should talk." A familiar yet elderly voice spoke from behind me.

"Benrig" I sneered through clenched teeth. I turned my head slowly towards him, my chest burning with anger and my arms ablaze.

"I can explain why I was with Varric, why I was with the Vardu." Benrig began to say.

"Hey Avalynn, your dad's talking with me if you want to come talk to him." I shouted over my shoulder. A gentle pitter-patter of barefeet on cobblestone warned me Avalynn was coming. The blind ghost turned up his nose just as she stepped out from behind me.

"Daddy?" She asked, sweetly and softly. Benrig stood, still as a stone.

"Benrig?" I asked in a much more firm tone. He turned his head toward me "Speak to your damn daughter"

Urzag began to laugh but quickly quieted himself. Alice and Vilken heckled the orc for laughing.

"Avalynn I, I, I don't know what to say. I never thought you'd be wandering the wastes of Allendor with this scum. My daughter, my beautiful daughter why?" Benrig cried out. He fell to his knees and tears began to soak the bandages around his eyes.

"Dad, they aren't scum. You should know that, hell you married one!" Avalynn protested. My curiosity was peaked, other than Avalynn's mother being slightly overweight there was nothing that really made her different. And none of our troop is overweight, I think. I walked over to Alice and the others.

"No, your hair is charcoal, mine is wheat colored" Vilken explained to Alice.

"I think her hair is more warm black with hints of blood red. Or maybe that's just blood." Urzag inquired. The orc turned to me with bright and happy eyes. I'd never really noticed but Urzag had really high cheekbones. I shook my head and kept thinking, what does Avalynn mean? Almost on cue Avalynn placed her hand on my shoulder, startling me.

"Dad sends his apologies, anyways what's next?" Avalynn asked. After a few seconds of murmur it was decided that we needed a full on base of operations where Alice and Urzag could spar while Vilken made his potions and I could study.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Cook, clean and look pretty?" Avalynn asked. I assume everyone else nodded yes with me, although Avalynn looked me in the eyes and frowned. "I'm more useful than that you know, granted I haven't been in many fights they've all been life or slavery and I've fought them with you all. Let me train with Alice and the orc."

I looked behind me for confirmation, until it dawned on me. I am the leader of this group, they're looking to me. I turned to Avalynn and gave a nod of approval. She smiled, thanked me and we headed back to the small ruin we had been staying in before.

Chapter six

I awoke in the night, the silver moon spearing through the cracks in the walls. I stretched for a few minutes before deciding to actually stand up. I walked across the room and pushed open the door, and that's when I noticed my hand wasn't charred anymore. I stood for a second, just inspecting my arms.

"Lunarch" I began, but instead of my arms glowing the ember-orange they began to emanate a pale blue from the veins, crevices and scars. I stopped and so did the glowing. I heard a soft pitter-patter of feet behind me, accompanied a soft wind. I turned to see Avalynn approaching the far window, her hair shining as it covered her face.

"Avalynn, shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked, walking towards her. As I got nearer I heard her softly weeping.

"Dad" She whispered. Suddenly she grabbed the sides of the window and jumped out. I ran to grab her but she escaped my grasp. A loud thud and a crack broke the night. I leaned out the window to see her naked body lying askew in the street. Tears began to well up in my eyes, I don't know why she did it, my mind raced for answers.

"You did it to her, just like you'll do to all of us." Alice's voice came from behind me. I turned towards her with blurry eyes. She, Urzag and Vilken all stood in a half circle, surrounding me while a small fire burned behind them. Alice walked forward, her head suddenly jerking right and her eyes turning silver as her hair became frayed. Vilken and Urzag had similar transformations, and Urzag's teeth began to take on a dark red tint.

"Go ahead, we won't hurt you. Not like you hurt us, it's not like you care about us. Go ahead, look at your pretty girl down there, why don't you?" Vilken taunted, his voice interchanging every other word with a woman's. I turned back around and stared at Avalynn's corpse. It began to jerk and twist, her ribs snapping and jutting from her back, her skin losing color until it was paper white. The bones in her spine began to elongate and her hair turned raven-black. She turned to face me and I watched as the humanity died from her eyes, overtaken by a pale blue shell of what they should be. Avalynn's arms stretched as did her fingers until they became almost blade like.

"Avalynn. No." I muttered.

"Hey, lover boy, wake your ass up." Alice shouted in my ear as she pinched my arm.

"Having a good dream? You were saying my name a lot and moving your hands around." Avalynn mimicked my hand movements as she spoke.

"No, I was actually having a nightmare. You killed yourself and, it was just weird. You guys know if Urzag has any news from the Arabrush?" I asked, wanting to get away from the dream. They both gestured to the door. I looked at my arms, they were still charred.

"Good" I said just as Urzag opened the door and grabbed me by the tabbard. He led me into the other room where he had a surprise for me. Standing in the middle of the dusty mead-hall was Avery. Vilken stood next to him, holding what looked like a prosthetic arm. Avery smiled at me and began walking towards me. I began to back away.

" you, you are supposed to be dead. or at least" I began to stammer. I had seen Avery die, so how was he here.

"You make an awful lot of assumptions for someone who is awful at assumptions. After I was shot Avalynn tended to my injuries enough so that I was able to make it to my aunt Ysonda's and get proper medical treatment." Avery replied with a smile. He gestured for us to be seated. Urzag crossed his arms and refused while I chose to lean against the back of one of the wooden chairs.

"So, why're you here, Avery? Shouldn't you be back home?" Vilken asked as he tweaked a piece of the prosthetic. Avery opened his mouth and began a small coughing fit before he explained that he had simply wanted to find the town's heroes. After a few more minutes of chatting I spotted Benrig in the corner of the room. Anger began to boil within me and my blood rushed so loudly in my ears that it drowned out everything Avery was saying. Urzag put his hand on my shoulder and I began to calm a little bit.

"So, you want to join us? I mean, I don't mean to be mean by this, but you have a few, uh, deficiencies." Vilken explained to Avery. Avery took the prosthetic arm and secured it via straps and something that caused him to cringe in pain. The arm whirred and clicked mechanically. A small crossbow popped out and he fired a bolt out the door.  
"I can tinker enough to make myself useful." Avery smiled at Urzag and I. I shrugged and told him he was welcome. Urzag nodded and walked off with me.

"Oh yeah, Urzag, do you have any news about the Arabrush? I'm thinking we should go visit."

Urzag handed me a very large scroll that weighed a good six pounds. After a short read we were informed that the Arabrush were more than happy for us to visit.


End file.
